


Ice Burn

by ilikebirds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otabek altin - Fandom, otayuri - Fandom, yoi - Fandom, yuri plisetsky - Fandom, yurio plisetsky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebirds/pseuds/ilikebirds
Summary: Yuri begins to develop feelings for his friend Otabek but will this ruin their friendship? His feelings grow and grow everyday, not daring to confess as this might change everything.





	Ice Burn

"Yura..."   
Yuri looked at Otabek who was hovering above him, his legs resting next to Yuri's sides, their hands intertwined as they look each other in the eye.   
   
"Beka? ….I mean Otabek."Yuri blushed, avoiding those dark eyes in front of him. "This isn't what friends do."   
"Yura....."Otabek repeated. "I love you." He continued softly, the stern look still on his face but this time with the soft, beautiful smile that Yuri loved, his words making Yuri look at him with wide eyes until Otabek leaned down and brought their lips together. Their eyes closed and lips touching softly.   
   
It was a kiss that made both of them melt right into each other's arms.   
   
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*   
   
Yuri's eyes shot open immediately, not expecting the sudden loud noise which turned out to be his alarm clock and he turned it off.   
When he looked around Otabek wasn't anywhere to be seen, making Yuri shake his head as he realized it was all a dream. A very good dream, a dream that seemed to have affected him both mentally and physically. To make it even worse is that he has had more dreams like that about his friend, even dreams that were  _more detailed._ Sure he was at that age where that kind of dreams were not unusual but to him they were as they starred him and his best friend doing all sorts of things. Adult things too.   
   
Yuri had admitted to himself that he might have a crush on his friend but still wasn't really accepting it, he was his first friend after all and having a crush on your friend was even more new to him since he had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he has had crushes before but nothing really like this one. Those were more like celebrity crushes, crushes that went away within a week. This one however has been going on for a year or so, ever since Otabek temporarily moved to Russia for training, their online chats changing into face to face talks that weren't through a screen. He sees him basically everyday now since they both train at the same rink, Yuri was happy at first but ever since certain feelings started he got confused. Feeling happy that his friend was close by but also scared, a bit angry, but mostly frustrated. 

 

Speaking of which, it was time for him to get up to get ready for training. Problem though, something else needed his attention first.   
He sighed and looked at the door, making sure it was closed, knowing Lilia was probably doing her own morning ballet routine. Due to his new morning visits in his boxer he had started setting his alarm a bit more early so that he would have enough time to help himself after waking up and before getting up and ready. 

   
He laid down comfortably on his back and closed his eyes, his hand moving down and pulling his boxers along to be able to feel himself properly.   
Before his feelings for Otabek developed he never was this thirsty but now that Otabek was constantly on his mind he had started to feel himself multiple times a day now, whenever he was able to. It never really did anything special to him but it did more than before, it seemed like he was starting to learn more about his body as well. Of course the feeling he got was nice but his voice wasn't audible like the person's voice who was feeling themselves in the porn videos he had watched, now he didn't even need those anymore. He just needed to imagine Otabek being with him, being close to him, his lips touching his body, his hot breath and sounds against his neck, his muscles that seemed to tremble with pleasure, his completely naked body against his own, him moaning "Yura" over and over again.    
These fantasies went from pure love to lust and there was no in between, Yuri felt like a mess but it felt so good once he came, hoping that somehow they maybe really ended up doing all that one day. 

 


End file.
